Hit And Run
by Storm Chick
Summary: This is a joint fic of me and Cats eye. Basically Rinoa is an assasin (Can't spell) and she has been hired to do away with....a man named Leonhart. But will she fall for this man after she see's his loneliness(and cutness) or will she treat him like dirt?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hit and Run  
Authors: Storm Chick and Cats eye  
Email: Boltzu@yahoo.co.uk AND Catz_eyez@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
Summary: In this fic, Squall is still the commander but Rinoa is in a different faction that doesn't like SeeD.  
Warnings: None  
Pairings: None  
  
***  
~Prologue~  
  
Rinoa rolled over in her bed as the phone rang for the fourth time. Opening one eye, she checked the time: 6:47. Sighing she rolled over and let the phone carry on ringing. What is the point? She was off duty. Flinging a pillow at the phone she groaned. It was not going to stop. Mumbling curses to life she picked up the phone, cleared her voice and said,  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is HQ, Angel. We've got another case."  
  
"No! I took out the last guy for a well deserved rest."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts...I'm gonna relax in Galbadia or somewhere."  
  
"But Angel...you're the best one we've got."  
  
"I know, and that's why I'm taking a break."  
  
"But...will you do it for money?"  
  
Rinoa sat straighter in her bed, money was good. She could move out of this dismal two-roomed flat. She lived in the HQ of the crime industry. On thinking about it she wondered why this would pay money, all the others that had wanted people dead and were killed by her paid her trinkets, jewellery and dresses. Anything she wanted but never money...  
  
"Angel? You there?"  
  
"Hmm, oh how much we talkin' 'bout here?"  
  
"500 000 Gil."  
  
Rinoa gasped. She hadn't seen that much money since her father disowned her. That was more than the highest paying SeeD got...imagine what she could do with it.  
  
'Move away from this dump for starters.'  
  
"HQ? I'll do it. Who'm I wasting?"  
  
"Leonhart, Squall Leonhart. Commander of Balamb Garden."  
  
"I'll be there tonight."  
  
So saying she put down the phone, and walked over to her cupboard. Time to get it on!  
  
***  
What do u think? This is the longer version of the prologue cause i fogot to save the other one and just X'd out!! HAH  
Storm Chick  
Cats eye  
  
  



	2. The Mistake...

Title: Hit and Run  
Authors: Storm Chick and Cats Eye  
Email: Boltzu@yahoo.co.uk AND Catz_eyez@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Heads flying....  
Summary: Rinoa goes to Balamb in time for a Haloween fancy dress party.  
Pairings: Pairings? What are those?  
Disclaimer: Forgot it in the last one but noone noticed (hehe) Don;t own it so NYAH! :P  
***  
Last Time on Hit and Run  
  
Rinoa gasped. She hadn't seen that much money since her father disowned her. That was more than the highest paying SeeD got...imagine what she could do with it.  
  
'Move away from this dump for starters.'  
  
"HQ? I'll do it. Who'm I wasting?"  
  
"Leonhart, Squall Leonhart. Commander of Balamb Garden."  
  
"I'll be there tonight."  
  
So saying she put down the phone, and walked over to her cupboard. Time to get it on!  
  
***  
Rinoa was bored. She'd been on the train from Deling City to Balamb for four hours now and nothing was even remotely interested. The people around her were boring. The veiws were boring. The talk was boring. Nothing was even worth attention.  
  
'Get me off this Hyne forsaken train, I'll do anything.'  
  
But it seemed HYne was on holiday because the intercom was turned on,  
  
"It seems that we have encountered a technical problem and will be stationary on this line for one hour more. Please stay on the train. Thank you."  
  
Rinoa growled. This sucked. Then to top it off the sun decided to come out which meant that being unable to get out of the train the carriages began to swealter. Rinoa pulled out some mini-fans she kept with her and turned it on. It began to work then stopped. The batterys were dud. Rinoa laughed. Then pulled out her pinwheel. She moved to the front of the carriage she was in and threatened those who blocked the doors with,  
  
"If you don't move in three seconds you won't be alive in six."  
  
The people stared at her, then the pinwheel and moved. Rinoa pushed open the door and let herself be washed over by sunlight and  
  
'WIND! Coolness! Air!'  
  
She stepped out and waved at the people inside. She was 30mins away from Dollet. She'd go there and catch a boat. Putting on a cap that said 'Bitch....moi...' she walked off.  
  
***  
Upon reaching Dollet, Rinoa was in a terrible mood. Her back was burnt, as was her ears. She was tired, thirsty and hungry. If she hadn't have made it to a sweet bar the next person she had seen would have been pretty much lying in the dirt with a slice somewhere. Pushing her way to the front of the queue she ordered three glasses of water, two chocolate bars and a ticket to Balamb. SHe was only just able to afford that. So, after eating drinking and getting on the boat, with no luggage anymore its proably somewhere in a lake now, she was in a happier mood, only praying that this Squall guy was worth it.  
***  
Stepping off the boat, Rinoa was embraced by sunshine again. She walked over to the Hotel and saw people talking, trying to make up a slogan...  
  
"Balamb Hotel..where the breeze and veiw takes you away...nah!"  
  
Rinoa snorted, "Please! Blow it out your rear end (Zell says this!)"  
  
"Blow! Blow! That's perfect." He walked in muttering something else. Rinoa sighed and shook her head. This place was definatly weird.   
  
'But now,' She thought, 'I can't just walk in uninvited or unanounced. Hmm.'  
  
She walked over to the notice board for any 'Instructor needed for a while' s or anything like that when she caught sight of,  
  
BALAMB GARDEN HALOWEEN FANCY DRESS PARTY!  
Come as anything but bring a mask,  
'Cause at midnight we got a task.  
You pull off these and we can see  
why the hell you came as thee!  
  
Saturday 5th July 7pm to 3am!! NO 'ittle kids after midnight!  
  
Rinoa smiled. Hyne had found her plea and had made up for it. The next thing though was: Costume. What to go as? She smirked. Why an angel of course! You can't be an angel Sorceress for nothing you know! She walked into a store looking for the right outfit. She saw many white dresses but none were her. That's when she saw it. A small mini-dress in cream with halterneck straps.   
  
'Perfect..now the price. 2300 Gil! Ha! I'm not gonna pay. I'll borrow it...'  
  
Putting the dress up her top she walked out of the store, trying to look uninterested. It seemed to have worked for no-one came after her. She smirked to herself.  
  
'That was just too easy. Oh, and the party is tonight..what fun. Only now i need to find out what Squall is wearing...to Balamb Garden.'  
***  
She waltzed into Garden and looked for a group of Squall Sluts. She went all blonde bimbo with them. The first girl, one with green eyes whispered,  
  
"I know what Squall is gonna wear..."  
  
The other girls went all starry eyed,  
  
"What? Tell us?"  
  
Rinoa joined in, throughly enjoying herself. All these poor whores who love him are going to be in for a shock!  
  
"He will go as Count Dracula...watch out for him."  
  
"OOohh! I hope he bites my neck..."  
  
Rinoa was now throughly disgusted. Running away, she felt happier now she knew who to look for. It was known that only one of someone could come. In the library, a list of anything and everything anyone could be was written down, and to say that that had been taken. She smirked. Now to get ready.  
***  
::Somewhere by Squall's Dorm.::  
  
Squall was looking for someone, anyone to help him. The Count Dracula costume was awful and he would be damned if he wore it. He saw someone walk by. He grabbed him/her by the arm and whispered,  
  
"Here is 300Gil. You wear this costume and I'll pay you it."  
  
The person agreed. He took the costume and money. Squall sighed. He'd just wear a plastic mask over his face and keep his leather. He walked into his room, dreading 7pm. He sighed again. He really hated being the Commander. He even had the Lion-hearted lovers now. Almost like the Trepies, but worse. They followed him, wrote to him in lessons, tried to make it unobvious that they didn't like him and wouldn't leave him alone. He actually liked his office (even though it was a bit drab) because they couldn't come up to see him without a proper excuse. He smiled, feeling a bit happier. Then he thought of that poor soul that got his costume. He knew that the L-HL knew what he was wearing so that was exactly why he changed. Laying down on his bed he fell asleep, hoping he never woke up.  
***  
::7pm::  
Rinoa walked into the ballroom. It looked fabulous. They walls were in a dark fabric cover with glowing green and red things everywhere. Red Bats had been placed around the room, and it wasn't as if they could hurt anybody. The food looked disgusted but had signs reassuring people it WAS edible. Rinoa heaved a sigh. It was a shame her father never let her come to any Garden. They looked like fun, but he was a stingy man who thought only of himself, and never of her. She heard that her mother had a lover before hand that she adored, but he was an idiot and so she went after a very intelligent man with a great stature in the world, so says her father. But her mother told her that she fell in love with a man named Laguna but he was in the war so she never saw him again, and went off finding the General and fell in love with him. Rinoa wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek. Thinking about her mother always made her cry. Gripping her pinwheel tighter under the folds of her long over coat she moved swiftly into a dark corner, waiting for 12 o' clock, midnight to attack, get money, then be free of being an assasin.  
A waitress came by and offered her some wine, but needing to be alert and sober made her decline.  
  
'Shame, I feel like drowning in my sorrows.'  
  
Then, as if Hyne, once again, felt like making her miserable, her mother's song came on. She laughed. Unfortunately for her, a man, who seemed to be trying to get away from a bunch of girls, walked over to her and asked,  
  
"Can i PLEASE dance with you?"  
  
He sounded desparate so, to make up for the deed she would do tonight, she felt like being nice. The girls shot her evil looks. She smirked back. Taking into account her wings, the man had to lower his hands to waist level. She actually didn't mind.  
  
*Whenever sang my songs,  
On this date, on my own.  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they could be heard.  
I saw you smiling at me,  
was it real or just my fantasy.  
You'd always be there in the corner,  
of this tiny little bar.*  
  
The man swung her around. Although, he was in leather and a mask, she could tell he was well built and very handsome. It almost made her wish she was still with a man, to protect her from her life. The song her mother sang was to the man she felt protected to, why couldn't any woman, it seemed, feel safe and seceur with the man they were or was with.  
  
*My last night here for you  
same old songs just once more.  
My last night here withr you.  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kind of liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
But did you ever know that i had mine on you?*  
  
It was getting close to midnight and her pinwheel was under the coat she had came in (but had taken off after he asked her to dance) was waiting. The things that had her worried were: where could she get a good height and aim, and what if someone saw her. That's when she saw a small balcony above the podium. She smirked. It was too easy.  
  
*Darling, so there you are.  
With that look on your face.  
As if you never hurt.  
As if you never doubt.  
Shall I be the one for you.  
Who pinched you softly but sure.  
A frown is showing(?), i would know  
that you wanna a dreamer.*  
  
Spinning around to the soft flute playing, Rinoa felt that comfortable feeling she only had felt from her mother wash over her again, she had to pull away, all the memories of her mother telling her who to grow up to be came, and she felt sick. Pulling away from the man, she ran and grabbed her coat and headed towards the balcony.  
  
*So let me come to you  
Close as i wanna be  
Close enough for me,  
to feel your heart beating fast  
They say with us a whisper(?)  
How i love you feel your eyes on me  
Did you ever know i had mine on you?...-*  
  
The song stopped near the end when the chimes of midnight struck. Rinoa poised herself, looking for a vampire. There! She saw him. Aiming her pinwheel at his neck, she whispered to keep her on track.  
  
"Ready? Yes! loaded? Yes! Ready, aim...FIRE!"  
  
Her blade swooped off her weapon, dead on aim, it went to its target hit its neck, just as it had taken its mask off. The blade, carrying the head, slammed into a wall, then fell off, falling to the floor with a nasty sound. A few people nearby fainted or ran away from the sight. As with the decapitated body too. Rinoa pulled out her picture of Squall, and almost fell off the balcony. The crew of GArden were on this. Some blonde ditz, a freak, Squall, and NIDA! Looking back and forth from the head to the picture, she felt sick. She had killed the wrong man, and to top it off, someone caught her eye. A blonde haired, green-eyed man. Seifer Almasy, her former lover. She was his fiancee and had told him everything. He knew her weapon, mode of killing, EVERYTHING! He would know it was her. She had to get away from here fast. Running as fast as her legs would carry her, she flew down the stairs and headed to the exit, only to bump into someone. A leather covered man stood in her way.  
  
"Sorry, no-one is allowed to leave. By order of me, Squall Leonhart."  
  
Rinoa gasped, the person she had felt comfort from had been her target. Her mind repeated the same thoughts over and over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. She fell and fell into unconciousness, and the last thing she saw, was a pair of concerned man blue eyes and a smirking green-eyed person looking at her.  
  
***  
I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reveiwing this story so far, it took ages to do. H/W etc and Writers block on a few stories i've written. Its for Jealous! so if anyone reads that and can email me at Boltzu@yahoo.co.uk I'd be XTREMELY gratful. I hope this is good. I thought PG-13 but if this is too low tell me so i can change it. Don't forget to reveiw. OH! Read Why? And reveiw. I, cats eye have SERIOUS writers block (mor than Storm Chick) and need help. Thanks  
Storm Chick  
Cats Eye 


	3. Who the Hell Are You!

Title: Hit and Run  
Authors: Storm Chick and Cats Eye  
Email: Catz_eyez@hotmail.com AND Boltzu@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Mild violence and cuss words  
Summary: Seifer decides to blackmail Rinoa…. Squall intervenes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so nah :P  
  
***  
Last Time on Hit and Run  
  
Rinoa assassinated Nida instead of Squall, and has seen the person that   
knows everything about her, Seifer.  
***  
Rinoa woke up with the biggest headache ever.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
She opened her eyes to see a spotless white ceiling above her and white   
washed walls with a window next to her. She tried sitting up, but the doctor   
came in at just that moment. Squall and Seifer followed her shortly.   
Squall looked serious and Seifer had a glint in his eye, which she knew was   
something to do with her. She groaned and lay back down, keeping her   
back to her visitors. The doctor came over to her, checking her pulse she talked to the two men.  
  
"She'll be fine. She just suffered a mild case of shock. Shall I leave you to interrogate?"  
  
Squall nodded and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He motioned   
for Seifer to leave but he shook his head and mouthed, 'I know her..'   
Squall looked the same, but rolled his eyes. He turned to see an empty bed and the window open. Slapping his hand to his forehead,  
  
"Find her! We need to know who she is.."  
  
"I already know her, but you have to leave her to me."  
  
He walked out with a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
***  
Rinoa ran down the hall towards the Gate. She knew that Seifer knew it   
was her, but that couldn't be helped, they had no proof. She skidded to a   
halt. Her weapon was still in the hall. Turning around she ran towards it.   
She found its entrance and pushed open the door. It was eerily quiet in   
this part of the Garden. Too quiet. She walked a little further into the   
hall, her hands looking for the light switch. The door was still open when   
she found the light switch. Feeling stupid she flicked the switch and light   
filled the room. Rinoa turned, only to face Nida's head still in the   
wall. She screamed, then slapped a hand over her mouth. Breathing quietly she   
moved away from the head only to bump into someone. She screamed again,  
  
"Shut up already."  
  
Rinoa almost gasped herself out of breath; the person she had bumped   
into   
was Seifer.  
  
"Seifer…!"  
  
"Yup. Now, you be a good girlie and tell me why you came to do in   
Nida?"  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
Seifer sighed. Then took Rinoa by her shoulders and took her to the   
balcony to get some air. He patted her on the back.  
  
"Look, Rinoa, I know, and you know, lies don't work for me. Now, why did you waste Nida?"  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I was going to kill…wait, wait, wait. I don't want   
to kill any one it was an accident." Rinoa turned her back to Seifer.  
  
"Oh come on Rinoa you don't expect me to believe that shit, come on you can tell me."  
  
"It's just, just…" she knew she had to think fast.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That" she turned and faced him, "That…" and kneed him in the bollocks, "I missed you so much." She ran.  
  
***  
  
Squall paced his office, who would want to kill Nida, nobody hated him. Who was that girl? Seifer had been 15 minutes. Garden wasn't that big.  
  
"Squall" the commander jumped slightly, Seifer was behind him, he must have been in too deep thought to notice.  
  
"Squall, there was a problem capturing the girl she escaped, my thought   
would be she took a car from the parking lot or is trying to escape by foot though the front gate." Explained Seifer dully.  
  
Damn! "Never mind, we'll go to the parking lot and stop and see if we can see her there I'll tell Xu on the way out to seal off the front gate no-one is going anywhere, come on"  
  
"Fine." Seifer followed Squall out as he gave the orders to Xu.  
  
"Oh and Seifer, why are you talking so high and ... walking like a ... penguin?"   
Seifer growled loudly Rinoa Heartily was going to pay for this.  
  
***  
  
Rinoa ran down the hallway she was in deep shit and she knew it but it   
didn't half feel good to kick Selphie in the bollocks. Narrowly avoiding a group of girls as she skidded down the hallway to the parking lot.  
  
Yes! Shouted Rinoa inwardly as she notice to SeeDs coming out of their car, she raced over to them and then cursed as she realized she hadn't got her weapon.  
'Oh well I wore gloves they still can't prove it was me…I think.'  
  
"Excuse Me," said Rinoa worryingly, "but my car seems to have gone and I've been searching all night and I haven't been able to change or anything. I know this seems weird but could I please borrow yours, my sister is giving labour and she really needs me you see her boyfriend left her and…"  
  
"Ssh, okay we get the idea little lady," hushed the Seed that was dressed up   
to look like a cowboy. "It seems okay, I mean unless anything has changed   
since we were here two months ago and it's a SeeD car to help people so I don't see why not."  
  
"Thank you, thank you sooo much" Rinoa squealed as she ran up and   
kissed both Seeds on the cheek before driving off in the car. 'God bless the   
ignorant!' She thought as she speed off.  
  
***  
  
Squall and Seifer burst into the parking lot smacking into Irvine and Zell.  
  
"Zell, Irvine have you seen a girl, short, longish black hair, pretty?"  
  
"Yeah, why? … You didn't have anything to do with her sister being pregnant, whoa you better get your butt down to the hospital she is going to give birth any minute now!" explain Zell hurriedly.  
  
"Chicken Wuss SHUT UP! Squall we have to get a car that little c*** could be anywhere,"  
  
"Well" said a nervous Irvine, " you've only just missed her and if a new baby is involved then I suppose you could borrow my jag but if you scratch it you are dead."  
  
"Thanks Irvine" smirked Seifer taking the keys from him, "Oh and its Squall's baby not mine."  
  
"Wha…?" gasped Squall in disbelief.  
  
"Come on Squall…she could be anywhere" Squall made a mental note to kick Seifer ass when this was all over and jumped in, This is going to be one of those days….  
  
***  
  
"Shit!" Rinoa cursed as she spotted a jaguar car swerve behind her and she could easily see the person in the driving seat Squall 'oh so mighty…and good looking' Leonhart. She turned quickly narrowly entering Balamb.  
  
She looked back to see if they made it into Balamb, no sign of them thank god. All she had to do is get to Balamb train station and get a one-way ticket out of here. She could always think of another way to assonate him.   
  
'Maybe by a poisoned letter or something.'  
  
She looked back again, Shit! They where back on her trail she turned around just in time to see a dark-haired women running across the road, she swerved   
missing her by an inch, She was looking back to see if the women was alright when something large hit into her car…  
  
****  
  
A/N: Who or what hit the car? Will Squall and Seifer catch up with her?   
Will Seifer tell Squall she killed Nida? Find out in the next chapter! Okay   
it sucked I'm sorry but this story is annoying me now and Storm Chick made   
me make it over 1,000 words (control freak) just kidding anyway please please please Read and review.  



End file.
